


Love is a Strange Concept

by AeilaJane



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flying, Happy Ending, Healing, Heart beats, Hurt Shinichi, Indirect Kiss, Kidnapping, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Roses, Shinichi loves Kaitoooooo (;;, horror movies, kms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeilaJane/pseuds/AeilaJane
Summary: Shinichi faces a life or death situation and this makes him realize that he has developed feelings for the infamous Kaitou 1412.(author doesn’t do summaries whoopsie)





	Love is a Strange Concept

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it!~ 💙💜🖤

It was a snowy, chilly night in Beika. Conan found himself looking at the dark, raven colored sky that was sprinkled with shimmering stars, and a moon full and beautiful as can be. He looked towards the newly fallen snow that had yet to be tampered with, by the neighborhood children seeking snow to make forts with.. it glistened under the moonlight. Peaceful, Conan thought to himself in a daze. It’d be a wonderful night to wind down and drink some steaming hot coffee.. reading Sherlock Holmes-

“30 SECONDS TILL KID ARRIVES, GET READY!” A loud voice boomed out from speakers. Conan jolted out of his thoughts, and inwardly groaned-

But no, I have to be here, wasting a perfect night on attempting to catch KID. 

Conan sighed, and walked into the building after getting some fresh air with ease, as people knew him as the KID-Killer, they allowed him to pass. KID-Killer.. A ridiculous name he thought, but somehow it also gave him pride knowing he was one of the only people successful in getting close to KID. Conan saw that one blonde English detective sneak a peek at his pocket watch, mouthing, what seemed to be numbers, until he called out “11!”

People immediately reacted in a frenzy, continuing his count down.

“10!” 

“9!”

“8!”

Conan readied himself, knowing that he’d have to bolt the second after Kaitou KID vanishes. Which will likely be only seconds after the power will come back on after its disabled when the count down ends.

“7!” 

“6!”

“5!”

“4!”

Suddenly, there was a louder, familiar voice helping out the rest of the countdown through a intercom. Conan glanced around the room briefly, catching a glimpse of a hooded figure shrouded in darkness from the night. He narrowed his eyes at the suspicious mean, he seemed to be speaking into a device of some sort.

“3!”

His attention was brought back to the counting, but his eyes remained on the figure.

“2!”

“1!”

The lights went out, just like Conan suspected. He immediately lost sight on the figure.

“GET THE BACKUP LIGHTS! DON’T LET HIM ESCAPE!” Yelled the familiar voice of the person in charge of catching the infamous Kaitou 1412, Nakamori-Keibu.

The lights flashed on in an instant. 

There stood the one and only Kaitou KID, in all his glory, with the priceless jewel in a hand. KID surveyed his ‘audience’, from his place on the stand that held the diamond he was to steal this very night. Conan saw KID’s gaze land on him, with adrenaline running through his veins. He then saw KID smirk, but there was another meaning to the smirk, it was an unspoken challenge. Conan; doing the only logical thing he could think of, smirked back, accepting the challenge. And with that- the chase began.

.

Conan’s legs ached with every step he took. It took him every ounce of motivation not to lose track of KID. Damn, I hate having small legs! I have to keep up with him! Conan scolded himself.

By the time Conan found himself on the roof of the 30 story building, he ached all over. He huffed, desperately trying to regain his breath. He heard a low ominous chuckle from nearby, knowing exactly who it came from. He whipped his head around, locking eyes with the figure in white. Said figure in white was perched on the railings of the roof. 

Like a dove, Conan found himself thinking, but snapping himself out of it quickly. 

“Tantei-Kun! Glad you could make it!” Taunted KID. Kaitou KID hopped down from his place on the railing of the roof, creeping closer to Conan, abruptly stopping just out of reach of Conan’s tranquilizer darts.

Smart thief, Conan thought.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Conan, having regained his breath, sarcastically threw back.

“Good to know!” Said the phantom thief with an unreadable tone, locking eyes with Conan once again. Conan shivered, knowing he was the center of KID’s attention at the moment. Just then realizing that he hadn’t heard the police force make a ruckus for a while now.

“Ne- what did you do to the policemen?” Conan asked questioningly, making the thief’s harsh gaze settle back into something more.. comfortable. 

KID snorted, “I disabled a bit of them a while ago, and the rest must’ve fallen into my traps.-“ Conan then heard a whispered, “I have no idea why they don’t look out for the traps.. I use them almost every heist.”

Conan sighed, and he’d have to agree. They never did learn their lesson. Taking a few hasty steps forward, looking out for traps of course, Conan bent down, and turned on his shoes, making them charge up with power. He placed a hand on his belt, so he could easily dispatch a ball. He saw KID take a few wary steps backward. “So.. KID, shall we?” He smirked. The smirk was easily returned.

.

A card with sharpened edges whizzed across his face, slightly scraping his cheek. He winced, but the pain didn’t effect him because of how focused he was on trying to defeat him. Sprinting to the farther end, getting away from KID, he placed a hand on his belt once again, readying another ball. “Give up, KID?” He taunted.

KID placed a hand on his hip, playing with the card gun in the other. “Why Tantei-Kun, I think the dual just started getting good though.”

Conan snarled, and whispered some profound language under his breath, directed at KID. 

“Now now- a little boy your age shouldn’t be saying vulgar things. And also, get away from the edge. You could fall, and that’d be bad on me!” Teased KID. The thief always knew that being called and treated like a ‘little boy’ got on his nerves, and upset him.

The detective hissed in response, getting fed up with KIDs’ antics. Getting ready to set KID straight, he released a soccer ball after leaning down and putting his shoes on full power. He saw KID visibly wince. Conan smirked, lifting his foot from under him, keeping eye contact with KID the whole time, kicked. The soccer ball sped past, just nearly missing KID’s head. KID gracefully summersaulted away, then standing up with ease. 

Sighing, he set his foot back down, barely hearing KID’s warning of how close he was to the edge. “Shut up, I’m not going to fall over the side of this buil-“ He hissed, looking at KID. Stopping when he saw the new direction KID was standing in. The full moon illuminating KIDs silhouette from behind him, casting a shadow over most of KIDs face.. but the worry for the detective on it was clear-

And somehow.. he found it intriguing, and- beautiful?

He’d never seen KID in an angle like this, has he?

Shaking his head, ridding himself of those thoughts, he took a step back.. 

And then he was falling. But it didn’t register that he was in danger..

Time stopped. 

All he saw was the thief in clad white diving over the edge of the roof, hand outstretched towards the boy in free fall, and what seemed to be worry on his face. Odd. He thought KID’s only emotion was mischief. He faintly heard the crowd yelling below him. But it didn’t matter, all he was focused on was KID calling out his nickname, then quickly changing his cape into his hang glider, moving quickly towards him.

Conan looked down, seeing the ground coming closer and closer was frightening, and put him in a deeper trance. He was in danger right? KID would save him. He always saved him. After all, it’s his rule that no one gets hurt at a heist.

“Tantei-Kun!” A voice broke out through the night, and Conan snapped back into reality and seemed to realize how much danger he was in, and if KID didn’t save him, he’d die.

He was losing altitude quickly.

He was getting dangerously close to the ground.

But it’s fine, right? KID was there. To save him.

KID had his gloved arm outstretched towards him.

If he could reach his arm out, he could be saved. So, without hesitation, he reached out.

Their hands met, and KID hurriedly brung the boy to his chest, strapping him in. And then they swerved upwards, towards the skies. Conan faintly heard the crowd cheer below him. He looked down, immediately getting woozy from the height, and attached himself firmly back against the thief’s chest once again.. being comforted by the sound of the thief’s overly fast heart beat. 

He also faintly heard said thief scolding him, but he paid it no mind because all the could think of (if he ever doubted it before) was- definitely a male. 

.

.

Feeling an abrupt change in course, Conan opened his eyes, guessing he dozed off a bit ago. Blinking a few times, having to adjust to the sudden sunlight. Bringing a hand up to his face, he ridded his eyes of any sleep that was left over. He blinked once more and saw that he was still in KID’s clutches, and that the sun seemed to be rising. It couldn’t be any later than 4 AM, he concluded. So that meant they have been flying for a bit more than 2 hours.

“Awake, Tantei-Kun?” A voice echoed out. He startled. “Now now- please don’t do anything rash, wouldn’t want to crash, now would we?” KID said.

Conan looked at KID’s face for the first time since the man jumped off the roof for him, freezing immediately. There was no shadow casted over KID’s face. Conan just then realized that it was the sun, he had never seen KID in the daytime before without a disguise on. 

Needless to say.. KID looked very.. boyish like. Indigo eyes that shimmered with mischief, high cheekbones that seemed were meant for those sly grins, and what seemed to be dimples to accentuate his smiles. He noticed no flaws on that face that he didn’t know he wanted to see before. Beautiful, he thought once again. He had been using that word to describe KID all night, hadn’t he? 

“Tantei-Kun?-“ He saw KID beginning to get uncomfortable. Oh right, he hadn’t answered. 

“Yes. And I haven’t had a chance to thank you for saving me, so thank you KID.” The detective returned, it was easier to thank the thief than he thought.

The thief grinned, and Conan, still staring at the face that he didn’t know he had been longing to see, noticed the dimples making their appearance. “Anytime, Tantei-Kun!” 

Conan blushed for reasons he couldn’t figure out. He scolded himself lightly, now is NOT the time for blushing.. get your act together Shinichi!

“We’re going to be landing in a second here. Hang on!~” The thief stated.

Conan didn’t know how to hang on exactly.. should I hang onto the pole of the glider? No, that’d just interfere with the landing. Should I hang onto KID’s arm? No, KID is steering..-

Suddenly the glider lowered in altitude too quickly for Conan’s liking. He let out a yelp, and latched onto KIDs neck, flushing immediately. That’s one way to do it.. he thought. He looked to KID for any disapproval, or unease, but there didn’t seem to be any so he continued to hang there.

.

They were outside of the agency. On the roof to be exact.

“Here we are Tantei-Kun!” KID said, putting Conan down.

Conan nodded. Just when he began thinking this thief was somewhat manageable, KID continued, tauntingly, “You have school don’t you? You best use the rest of the time you have to rest!” 

Conan suddenly recalled school was a thing, and glared at KID. In response KID only smirked, “Ciao!~” and with a wave of his hand disappeared.

“Dumb thief.” He mumbled, half angrily, and half from sleep deprivation.

.

“Conan-Kun? Is that you?” A voice inside the agency questioned. Said voice belonged to Ran, her head peeked out the window.

“Yes, Ran-Neechan!” Conan tittered, putting on the child act once more. And boy.. was that tiring as it is.

“Well get down from there!-“ she ushered him, “I saw the heist on the news, and that frightened me half to death! I hope you thanked KID when he saved you, and when he bothered to bring you back here!” She lightly scolded.

“Yes, Ran-Neechan, I thanked him.” He agreed, climbing down the roof, onto the balcony.

“Good. Now come in, come in! It’s late, and you still have school in a few hours!” She scolded.

“Hai...” was his intelligent response.

.

Feeling absolutely exhausted, he slouched all the way to his room. When he arrived to the door, he opened it slowly, as to not cause any noise. When he peeked in he could see Kogoro sleeping soundly in his futon.

He began to tiptoe to his own futon, cringing at the squeaky boards that seemed to not be on his side today. Arriving at his futon, he snuck a glance at the alarm clock, it read: 4:57 AM. I’m going to get about 2 and a half hours of sleep if I lay down now.. he thought, with a frown. 

Taking a double take at the alarm clock to prove it was this late proved faulty. It was indeed almost 5 AM. Rolling his eyes, something white caught his eye, glancing to where he saw the white object his gaze landed on a rectangular shaped paper.. and it seemed to be propped up. What is it? He thought, narrowing his eyes, then widening them again- KID left a note. He concluded.

Walking a little to briskly for his liking he was in arms length of the paper. Snatching it up in a fluid motion, he read the paper.

Dear, Tantei-Kun:

I hope you have a swell rest after tonight, and take a break of doing anything dangerous when you wake. I won’t always be there to save you, you know? So please stay safe!~

-1412

Stupid thief! I don’t need to have you telling me what to do, you jump off roofs for a living! He snarled. Reading over the card again, his snarl turned into a frown. Somehow.. the idea of the thief not being there to save him, or just there in general when he obtains the thing he’s been looking for sent a pang through his chest. It hurt him more than he’d like to acknowledge.. yet he didn’t know why exactly..

.

He passed out the moment his head hit the pillows, and that night.. he dreamt of doves soaring in the sky. 

.

Slouching in his school desk, Conan sighed. He had woken up late this morning, and that had forced him to have to ride his skateboard to school. He got to school 2 minutes before the bell rang, which was pure luck. 

Feeling someone looking at him, he turned to his desk mate, Haibara.

“What is it?” He questioned. 

She shrugged, “Nothing much.” She continued, “I just saw the news last night. I saw KID saved you from an inevitable death.”

Conan glared and mumbled childishly, “I could’ve saved myself.” He pouted, and whether or not he realized it wasn’t important at the moment.

Haibara tilted her head to the side, purposely making herself seem child like. “Could you though? Could you really? Because what I saw was you getting distracted by the thief. Just before you fell the camera zoomed in on your face, and I could tell you had gotten distracted by that far away look in your eyes.” She smirked, and stated matter of factly.

He blushed slightly at being called out, “It’s just-“ he tried continuing, stopping short when he realized he didn’t have a proper reason for getting distracted.

“It’s just?” She questioned.

“It’s just-“ he thought for a brief moment before just sighing, somewhat defeated, “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know? My.. it seems that the thief really did steal your heart!” She smirked, placing a hand to her chest for dramatics.

Conan stopped short of a response. Dozens of things running through his mind at once. His intelligent reply was spoken loud enough for the whole class to hear, “That thief didn’t steal anything from me!” 

It went silent. Flushing red, he looked around, realizing he had interrupted class, and everyone was looking at him. He muttered out a ‘sorry’. Looking back to the girl who made him shout, narrowing his eyes, she could only smirk.

.

Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi came up to Conan and Haibara during recess. 

“Ne, Conan-Kun, were you guys talking about KID-San during class?” Ayumi questioned.

“Yes, we were.” Haibara answered in place of Conan.

“KID-San is so cool!” Ayumi awed over the thief. Conan couldn’t help but to agree silently.

“Yes, he is Ayumi-Chan, but that won’t stop us from sending him to jail!” Mitsuhiko stated, matter of factly.

“How much eel bowls do you think I could get if we capture him?” Supplied Genta, to this, everyone groaned in unison.

“Gentaaaa.. not everything is about food.” Mitsuhiko whined. The rest nodded along in confirmation.

Genta frowned, “But, I’m hungry.” he proceeded to pat his stomach, and as if on cue his stomach growled.

“You’re always hungry Genta-Kun! That’s why you’re so chubby.” Giggled Ayumi, poking his stomach.

Conan watched in amusement at his friends antics. It was weird to consider these children his friends. Sure, they got him in trouble, and were slightly annoying.. but they also helped him a handful of times, and reminded him how a child should act. 

Feeling a tap on his shoulder he looked away from Ayumi and Mitsuhiko poking at Gentas stomach, and to the culprit. Haibara once again.

“What is it this time?” He rose an eyebrow, seemingly interested, but if anyone knew him, they could tell it was nothing but a bother.

Deadpanning, Haibara spoke, “I know I was teasing you and all earlier, but seriously.. are you okay from last night?”

This took Conan by surprise, he hadn’t expected her to ask. “I’m perfectly fine. I’ve fallen off of roofs before, I could’ve managed.” A lie. “KID just made the situation a bit easier.”

Feeling nosy, Haibara asked, “Did he drop you off at the agency?” 

Conan nodded, hesitantly. “Yeah, he did.”

She rose an eyebrow, “I see. How long did it take if you don’t mind me asking? Because if it is as you suspect, that KID is around our age, KID would also have to be in school.”

Flushing a bit at the first bit of what she said, he looked down, finding the pebble beneath his shoe interesting. “About 2 hours. I think.” 

Another eyebrow rose, “You think?”

He flushed a bit more, “I don’t know the exact time. I just know that the height below scared me slightly, so I sort of stayed tucked into KID’s chest.. and.. sort of fell asleep?” He hurried out, kicking the pebble afar.

That’s right. He found KIDs heart beat soothing in that time of fright. It put him to sleep. It was a sound he didn’t mind hearing again if the chance came... he mentally slapped himself. What is up with me today? He thought.

Looking up he saw Haibara smirking her usual devilish smile. A smile that usually indicates that she knew something he did not. That irritated him. He was a detective, so he was supposed to know more. 

Feeling he probably shouldn’t ask, he mumbled, “Why’re you looking at me like that? Quit it. It’s scary.” She continued smirking.

Feeling a bit fidgety he tidied up his red bow tie, fastening it a bit tighter around his neck. Hearing clothes rustle, he looked to the girl in question, seeing her pull out her phone with a devilish glint in her eyes. She typing in something with quick fingers, tapping at the screen a bit, seemingly satisfied she looked back to Conan.

“If I mention KIDs name, how do you feel?” She questioned. 

Conan stopped in his tracks. Why is she asking me something like this? Do I answer truthfully? Why wouldn’t I answer truthfully? He’s a thief. A dumb thief. Just a dumb idiot thief who gets himself in trouble.. but he’s a dumb thief.. who is self sacrificing, and who had never injured a soul during a heist, and who had always returned the stolen gems. Could he be considered a thief then? Could he still be charged with theft in jail? His mind couldn’t seem to quit racing. 

“Kudo-Kun.” Hearing his real name, he was snapped out of his thoughts. Looking at her with wide, questioning eyes. “Though I may have my answer already, I said: ‘How do you feel at the mention of KIDs name?’ Answer truthfully Kudo-Kun.”

Raising an eyebrow at the stupid question, he snorted. “He’s a thief. When I hear his name my body pumps with adrenaline. Because someday soon I will put him in jail so he can never deal again. I don’t know why you’re asking this; I feel nothing at the mention of his name..” a lie if the pounding in his chest said otherwise. 

She seemed to be unsatisfied with his answer, because she clicked on something with her open phone, then revealing it to Conan. It was a (anti-) fan made photo of Kaito KID being arrested. The art work was pretty good, but there was many flaws. 

Glancing over the picture once more, he seemed to take notice of the cuffs around KID’s wrists. He scrunched his nose up almost automatically. Haibara, of course, noticed. His eyes searched the picture more, he saw a drawn Nakamori-Keibu ecstatic, behind the KID drawing. KID was also without a hat and monocle, revealing an old man, in his mid fifties.

“What do you feel about this photo, Kudo-Kun?” 

“First of all, KID is not an old man, he is about our age as I’ve said before, if not, even younger. And Nakamori-Keibu? I doubt he’d be this happy when catching KID. He has dedicated half his life to it.” He could go on and on, “And KID would never let himself get caught. He could easily get out of those handcuffs! They even got the hat in the background wrong.. the ribbon around it is a much paler shade of blue. He doesn’t have a blue tie, it’s red, often orange..” his voice drifted off, seemingly hearing what he was saying. His eyes widened comically. 

He looked up slowly at Haibara. Seeing her grin, he died a little on the inside. Grinning as she pulled up another picture of Kaito KID, she showed it to the embarrassed boy. This time the photo was of a smirking white clad thief jumping off of the roof with the gem in hand. It was a real photo, thank god. 

Conan’s eyes wandered around the picture, taking in the full moon behind the thief, the way his grin was sharp as usual, the way he looked so graceful in the air.. like he was meant to be free. Yes, free. KID locked up behind bars didn’t settle well with Conan, he looked much better free. Though, he’d never admit this out loud.

“How do you feel about this one?” She questioned.

Once again, snapping out of his thoughts he looked to the girl. “What are you? Some sort of therapist? Why are you asking me these things?” 

She shrugged, “Simply research. Please answer.” 

Conan sighed, “If you must. Okay, well, I don’t really feel much from this picture.” Lie. “And I’m not completely sure if I’m supposed to. But all that I feel from this picture is the urge to capture him.”

“Is that all?” She deadpanned.

“Yes.” Lie.

“Okay then, I didn’t want to resort to this.. but since you’re not being truthful..” she proceeded to tap on her phone, and with every tap Conan grew more worried. Seemingly satisfied with her findings, she showed him the picture.

It was a drawn picture of Kaito KID, without a shirt on. Actually, it was of Kaito KID biting his tie, and his vest open. But it was practically the same thing. 

And worst of all? It looked real. 

“Lastly, how do you feel about this picture?”

Gawking at the picture, Conan blushed heavily, sputtering nonsense. Smirking, Haibara seemed to have her answer. Pulling away her phone from the boys overly red face.

“Abs..” he stuttered. Haibara grinned. Oh how she loved this.

After a few moments of the boy sputtering, he had regained his composure. “Why did you show me that?!” 

She looked at him, “Just wanted to test my theories.”

“Theories?! What could showing me a-a.. s-shirtle-.. what could showing me a picture solve?”

She deadpanned, “Whether or not you have developed feelings for our local neighborhood thief, and it proved to be true. Sorry to tell you this Kudo-Kun, but you definitely have some sort of feeling for this guy. You wouldn’t have acted this way otherwise.”

Blushing further, Conan sputtered, “I-I don't have feelings for him!” he pushed back the feeling in his mind that told him that he was lying.

“Now now Kudo-Kun, my studies never prove wrong. Whether you’re lying, or just oblivious to it is the real question.”

Conan felt butterflies in his stomach. He didn’t know why this was happening. He totally did not have feelings for a person who stole, he was a detective for God’s sake! Feeling his head fog up, he groaned. 

Appearing from thin air, Ayumi spoke. “Ne- Conan-Kun, why is your face so red? Do you have a cold?” Standing on her tippie-toes, she held a hand to his forehead, yanking it away as fast as it was put on. “It is! We need to get him to the nurse!”

It was just then Conan realized how red his face had gotten. To those who didn’t know, it just looked like no more than a feverish flushed face.

“Conan-Kun, are you alright? Do you feel ill?” Questioned Mitsuhiko, making his appearance. Conan groaned. 

Looking at the culprit for whatever this god awful feeling was, he saw Haibara smirk back at him. “We better get him to the nurse!” Haibara added in.

Conan sighed, as the Detective Boys, and a satisfied scientist led him to the nurse. He just couldn’t get that photo out of his head..

.

As it turns out, he was excused from school for the rest of the day. The nurse had written him down as ill because of his flushed complexion; and the heat radiating off of it. He sighed realizing that it wouldn’t be Ran picking him up early from school, because she too, had school. It had to be Kogoro. 

“Alright Edogawa-Kun, your dad should be here in a bit.” Said the nurse, in a soft spoken voice.

Conan groaned inwardly at her calling Uncle his dad. If he had Kogoro as a father, he’d go crazy.. even more so than with his own parents.

Conan looked at her, and plastered on a childish smile. It turned out a bit crooked, because of his obvious despise for the nurse for calling home, but it’s fine, it adds to the sickly charm. “Haii!” 

Said nurse smiled, and ruffled his hair. “Get better soon Edogawa-Kun, we’d love to see you back on Monday.” 

Ah, that’s right. It’s Friday. I have a whole weekend, and today to do whatever I please. He thought, flattening the damage to his hair that was done by the nurse. 

Sighing, Conan rested back on the infirmary bed, tucking his arms behind his head. Little did Conan know, he tends to do this action a lot when he has something on his mind. 

Now that I have time to think.. what did Haibara mean when she said ‘You definitely have some sort of feeling for this guy. You wouldn’t have acted this way otherwise.’ He closed his eyes, allowing for him to think more clearly. ‘Some sort of feeling’? Pssh, that’s dumb. Only feeling I have towards that idiot is the feeling to nail one in him with my soccer ball. He opened his eyes, furrowing his brow. But is that it? I acted pretty strangely to those pictures.. e-especially that last one. He flushed remembering KID in that indecent attire. Waving the thoughts away that seemed to be intruding in his thoughts, he scrunched his nose. But what feeling could that be? Digestion?..

A loud slam snapped Conan out of his thoughts. Sitting up, and slipping off of the cot, he peered through the curtain. To his demise, Kogoro was there to pick him up. Startling slightly at hearing his name be called, he rushed out a, “Coming!” And slipping easily through the curtain, after gathering his things. I guess I’ll have to finish my thought process later..

Trudging miserably up to Kogoro, and the young nurse, he sighed. Kogoro was back at it again with the flirting. He’d never quit, would he? 

Looking to the nurse, he could see that she was quite uncomfortable. Taking action, he grabbed onto Kogoros hand, yanking it down to his level. Stumbling, Kogoro had no choice but to kneel on the ground. 

“Boy!” Was he intelligent sound that came out of a equally intelligent individual.

Sucking in a breath, he put on a hurt child look. “Uncle.. I don’t feel well. Can we go?” 

Grumbling incoherent nothings, the older detective stood, stumbling slightly. “Bye, Isawa-San!” Kogoro managed to tell the nurse before snatching Conan by the collar, leading him out the door.

Looking at the nurse while retreating he saw her mouth a ‘Thanks for that..’ while clasping her hands together. He let out an unimpressed chuckle, mouthing back, ‘It's no problem.’

.

Slipping onto the agency couch, he flipped the TV on. Flipping through the channels, he groaned. Of course. Every channel was reporting on the KID heist from yesterday. He didn’t feel quite up to looking at KID, even if it was through a TV screen. Finding the only channel that didn’t include KID, was a rom-com. Conan groaned for the umpteenth time that day. Resorting to just reading, he picked up the forgotten book that lay on the table, and opened it to the last page he had read.

Naturally, it was a mystery novel. He read for about 45 minutes before zoning back into reality. The loud noise is what made him zone back in. Looking over to the culprit, he saw Kogoro watching the TV he had turned on earlier, and the rom-com seemed to be getting to him. 

“Just kiss already you idiots! Stop pinning around each other!” Kogoro slammed his hands on his desk, making multiple things topple over. Conan let out an unamused laugh.

Uncle.. you are in the exact position as them, yet you’re married to the ‘idiot.’ Conan thought, deadpanning. 

Looking back to his book, trying to focus on the words, his ears perked up at Kogoro’s next comment. “You idiots obviously love each other, why are you just dancing around it?”

Love.. Furrowing his brows in thought, he decided to ask something he never thought he’d have to.

“Ne, Uncle, what’s love?” He asked, innocently.

Kogoro, caught off guard, almost fell out of his chair. Looking to the little boy in question, his eyes widened. He had this talk once, he didn’t want to have it again. “Love.. is uh-“ 

Deciding to dumb down his question, “What do you feel when you’re in love?”

Kogoro, having been relieved that he didn’t need to go through the talk, was just giddy to answer this simple question. “Well, when you’re in love you begin to feel lightheaded, and your stomach flutters everytime you’re near that person. There are many other symptoms of love, but those are the main ones. Now if you’re talking about family love, it’s just something you’re born with, or develop with friends or family over time.” Hm, I guess Kogoro could be useful with his knowledge after all. A smug look began to form on Kogoro’s face, “Oh, does our little Conan have himself a crush?~” he added.

“You have a crush on KID.” Haibara’s words echoed through his mind.

Blushing, he sputtered, “N-No! I just wanted to know is all! Thanks for telling me.” Tossing his book to the side, and stepping off of the sofa, he hurried to his shared room with Kogoro.

Stepping into the room, he closed the door behind him. “Love..” he said out loud. “The feeling he described.. I’ve felt it somewhere, but where? Was it with Ran?” Thinking back to the times he was close to Ran, the explanation he got from Kogoro didn’t fit. “No, it wasn’t with her.. or at least from what I remember.”

This got him thinking. He always assumed that he’d grow up with Ran, and start a life with her.. but he assumed that because he was always told that. What if.. he never really had feelings for Ran? What if.. he made himself think he did have feelings for the girl because he was told he did..

“Do I.. not like Ran in that sense?” 

Pulling out his phone, he typed in his friends number, that he knew for certain had a crush. 

Dialing Heiji's number, and clicking call, it rang. After about 3 rings, he picked up.

“Ah, Kudo! What’s up?”

“Hattori, I have a question.. you need to answer it truthfully.” 

Telling that Hattori was getting worried, he continued, “It's nothing bad. Just a question.” 

Hattori let out a relieved sigh, “Sure, what’s da question?”

Preparing himself for the jokes, and laughs he’s going to get from Hattori afterward, he sucked in a breath. “Y-You’re in love with Kazuha, right?”

Hearing the boy sputter on the other end, he continued, knowing that the boy wouldn’t answer in truth. “Okay, I know for a fact you are in love with her.. but here comes my question, what.. is love?” He fidgeted with the string on his phone.

Silence.

Then laughing.

“Kudo! Ya are hilarious. Why ar’ ya askin’ somethin’ like dat? What-“ Chuckling from the other side of the phone, “Are you doubting your love for Nee-Chan or somethin’?” 

Silence from Conan’s end.

“Oh my god, ya are..”

Letting out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding in, he sighed. “I-I don’t know.. it’s just, someone mentioned something about the meaning of love, and the symptoms.. and, I’ve never had them with Ran. But I know for certain I’ve had them somewhere, I just don’t know where..”

Another beat of silence.

“Oh, Kudo.. I’m sorry.”

Conan shook his head, even though he knew Hattori couldn’t see it. “You don’t have to be sorry. I just want to know.. what is love? Not like.. ‘oh it’s something you feel with a lover’ but like, what does it make you do? What does it feel like?”

Another beat of silence. 

“Love.. issa strange concept. It can make ya feel a bunch of different things. Anger, happiness, jealousy, sadness. All of em. When ya are around dat certain person, ya heart swells. Not literally, but.. ya just have so emotion for dat person dat ya just wanna be by dem.” Hattori laughed nervously, “or at least from what I experienced wit’ Kazuha. Sorry, I’m not much of a help.”

“No, I have a better grasp on it now.. thank you.” 

“Anytime, Kudo!” 

Click. 

Love. From what Conan has gathered is that when you’re around the person you love, you have a feeling in your chest that only happens near that person. 

He still didn’t quite know if he had feelings for Ran. He needed to find out somehow, a experiment, perhaps?

“Tadaima!” A voice echoed through the agency. Ran. 

Perfect. Time to put the plan to see if he actually had feelings for Ran, into action.

.

Bolting into the kitchen, he poured himself a glass of orange juice. Now he’d just have to pour this on himself, and see if he feels that feeling in his chest when she wipes him down.

Walking into the living room, orange juice in hand, he saw Ran throwing away beer cans. “Mou.. Otou-San, you need to quit drinking!”

“Bleheheh..” The drunken Kogoro slurred, incompressible.

Stepping on a particularly creaking floor board, Ran spun around coming face to face with Conan. “Ah, Conan-Kun!” 

Plan in action.

He jolted harshly, spilling juice everywhere. “Ah!” 

The juice got everywhere, face, hair, body, and even up his nose.. 

Ran booked it to Conan, kneeling down, while getting out her handkerchief. Having Ran wipe his face clear on any juice, his eyes widened.

Nothing. No feeling. No hammering sensation in his chest.. Looking into her guilty eyes he realized.. I only see her as a sister. 

“I’m sorry, Conan-Kun, I didn’t mean to startle you.” She said, guiltily. He let out a nervous chuckle. 

“It’s fine, Ran-NeeChan!” 

She sighed, “You should go take a bath. I heard you came home early from school ill. If you take a bath with those bath bombs, it’ll help you feel better.”

He nodded, “Okay, Ran-NeeChan! I’ll get in now.”

.

Stepping out of the bath, he groaned. That juice really was sticky, I guess I didn’t think before doing the experiment.. he thought. Drying his hair with the towel, he sighed contently. I guess I should just.. forget about the ‘love’ thing. It wouldn’t help losing sleep over it. 

He slipped into the clothes he had brought into the bathroom to change into. Wandering into the living room, he saw a client talking with Kogoro. Letting out an unamused laugh, he knew that the rest of his day would consist of helping this person. Deciding to get a head start, he wandered over to the couch, slipping onto it, and listening carefully.

.

.

Days, and cases had passed by without Conan giving the whole ‘love’ thing another thought. He had forgotten it completely by the next weekend. 

Arriving at the agency in the late hours of the AM, he slipped into his shared room with Kogoro. 1:56 AM the clock read next to his bedside. Groaning at the time, he slipped under his covers. Attempting to get some shut eye, he took off his glasses, setting them next to him on the bedside table.

After about 20 minutes of laying there with shut eyes, he knew it’d be no good. Groaning silently at the fact that he’d have to another night of no sleep, due to insomnia, he pulled out a book. This way, he wouldn’t pull the all nighter boredly.

Reading was something he favored. Being able to go into a new world, free of all the drama, and chaos. Or even when he did read a mystery book, about murder or some sort, he got the knowledge he may need for future cases. 

Taking a break from reading a bit later, he glanced out the window. A full moon, a clear night sky, stars dotting the horizon. Smiling softly at the scene, he absentmindedly thought, I wonder if that guy is seeing the moon tonight, it’s just how he likes it.. 

He furrowed his brows at the sudden intrusive thought. Why would he care if that idiot saw the moon, he is, after all, just an idiot thief. 

Sighing, he tossed his book to the side. Water. I need water. Stepping out of the room, making sure to avoid all of the creaky floorboards, he made his way to the kitchen.

Reaching for a cup, he groaned. Of course, he was too short to reach it. Looking around for any stray chairs, he groaned once more. Of course, no chairs either. Looking back at the cabinet that held the cups, he gave it a dirty glare. Curse you.. 

Standing on the tips of his toes, he reached for the cup once more. A bit too short, if he could jump without making any noise.. 

A gloved hand reached over him, grabbing the cup. He tensed, eyes widening. W-Who?- 

Then taking note of the white glove, and sleeve, his frightened expression, became more deadpan. Turning around, coming face to face with a grinning thief.

“Ever the gentleman you are, KID.” He deadpanned.

Said thief just grinned widder. “Of course Tantei-Kun.” KID said, handing the cup to Conan.

Conan took the cup, and waltzed over filling it with tap water. Before taking a drink, he asked, “So why are you here?”

“To check in on my precious Tantei-Kun, of course!”

More deadpanning.

KID sighed, “Okay, you caught me-“ he raised his hands up in a surrender type of motion, “-I came to bug the house.”

Ah, there it was. 

Taking a long swig of water, Conan sighed. “I’d appreciate it, if you know.. you didn’t? I don’t want to be listened in on.”

KID pouted childishly. “But, Tantei-Kun!—“ 

“No. I said no bugs around this house. If I find as much as one I will track you down.” Conan interrupted.

KID sweat dropped, “Okay, okay! No need to get violent. I won’t set up any bugs.”

Conan smirked, “That’s what I thought.”

KID seemed to be thinking for a moment before saying, “So, now that I’m already here.. how are you feeling, Tantei-Kun?”

Conan raised an eyebrow, “How am I feeling?”

The thief nodded, “You went home ill after school, a while ago.”

“How did you?-“ Conan’s eyes widened,  
“-You were the nurse!”

KID shrugged, “Guilty as charged.”

“But why did you?-“ Conan asked, more confused than accusing.

“I wanted to see how you were doing after that fall you took.” He answered, sincerely. “Speaking of, how are you after that fall?”

Conan deadpanned, “I’m fine. I’ve endured greater falls than that.”

The thief seemed to pout at his words, “That’s not good Tantei-Kun, you shouldn’t do anything particularly dangerous in that small body of yours.”

“You jump off of roofs for a living!” Conan accused.

KID wagged his finger at Conan, “Nuh-Uh, don’t direct the blame on me. And also, I don’t thieve for a living.”

Conan glared, “Still, you do things just as dangerous as I do.”

KID smirked, “Well, Tantei-Kun, I do have a bigger body.”

Conan’s glare harshened.

“Yikes, even in that little body you can be frightening. Well, I guess I should take my leave. Farewell, Meitantei-Kun.” With a snap, KID disappeared. No trace left of his being there.

Looking down at the cup in his hands, sat a blue rose in the water. Finally releasing his blush that seemed to be wanting to break free during KIDs whole visit, he slumped down to the ground. Setting down the cup containing the rose, he rested his head between his knees that were tucked to his chest.

Blushing furiously, his mind began racing.. the feeling.. it was there, my heart was hammering against my chest the whole time. My stomach felt like it was doing summersaults. I guess.. I actually like him..

.

Kaito grinned as he leaped. 

“Get him!” A voice boomed from a distance. Nakamori-Keibu. He heard marching steps from behind as he jumped over a trap he set up, resulting in a few officers falling into it. 

Making a sharp turn, he could hear a few officers from behind. Leaping over the last trap he set up in the hallway, he turned around. Every single one of the officers were now trapped.

“Well, it has been fun, Nakamori-Keibu. But I need to take my leave.” He taunted, bowing for measure. 

With that he slipped off to the roof. 

Tantei-Kun didn’t show. Figures, he’s more of a murder freak than a thief one. And to think; KID sent him a personal note. He thought, frowning a bit. He sighed as he pushed through the roof doors. Stopping momentarily to admire the view.

“Wow, I didn’t know that could be there. Get rid of it.” 

Starting from the voice, he glanced around, coming face to face with his rival.

His Tantei-Kun.

“Now whatever do you mean, Tantei-Kun? Get rid of what?” He tilted his head a bit to the side.

Conan stepped a few steps forward, then gestured to KID. It took Kaito a second to realize that he was gesturing to not all of him, but his face. 

“Whatever this-“ he gestured wildly around his face. “-is, get rid of it. It doesn’t look good there.”

Kaito grinned in pleasure, “Oh, but my face looks good any other time?~” 

He saw Conan freeze for a brief second before denying quickly. “N-No, I was just saying it was unusual there.. don’t think anything of it!

Kaito chuckled, “Oh, Tantei-Kun, you’re such a tsundere.”

Conan hoped that the darkness managed to cover his flushed face. 

Evening out his face to look deadpan, he stalked closer to KID. “Do you ever shut up? I’m not a tsundere.” He saw KID smirk, “Now just hand over the jewel.” 

KID seemed unfazed by the boy as he turned his back to him. 

He watched KID saunter up to the edge of the roof, and hold up tonight’s priceless jewel.

He watched as the clad man in white seemed to slump, and sigh. 

It seemed he didn’t get it tonight.. he thought to himself, as he made quick steps to the man.

“Not what you’re looking for?”

He watched as the man, or rather boy, turned his neck to look down on him. Curse his tiny body. “Whatever do you mean?”

Conan deadpanned, he hated it when KID played dumb. “Well, it’s obvious that you’re looking for something specific. You always return the jewels after checking them.” 

KID seemed to be holding back a smirk, “Can’t hide anything from you, eh?” 

He folded his arms as the man in white turned his whole body to the boy. KID took notice of the boys tense posture, 

“You want to say something.”

This caught Conan by surprise, “Eh?”

KID deadpanned from behind his cover, as if to say ‘Don’t act dumb’ 

“You look like you want to say something, so what is it?”

Conan froze, I mean, I do want to ask him something, but I don’t want to scare him away.. 

“I’m not going to flee or whatever.” KID smirked. 

Oh, he had said that out loud. Flushing, he went in for confirmation, “Are you sure?”

KID nodded once. 

“Well, I just wanted to ask why you steal. I mean, I know you won’t answer.. but I guess that’s what I was thinking. I know you’re looking for something specific, but I don’t know why. I hate not being able to get that missing puzzle piece, I’m a detective after all. There’s also rumors going around the department that there’s shootings, and then blood stains.. they’ve never been able to collect samples of the blood to test it, but they say that it’s probably yours. There’s bad people following you.” He rambled, without quite noticing that he was speaking this much, “and that 8 year span where KID disappeared. You’re far too young to have taken the mantle way back when. So it must’ve been someone you knew who was the former KID.” Realizing his rambling, he stopped. 

KIDs posture changed. He looked.. sad? 

No, Conan didn’t like that face. It didn’t belong there. 

Without thinking, he blurted, “Give me a rose.”

KID seemed to snap out of his solemn thoughts, as he looked at the boy. “Hm?”

Conan flushed a bit, “I said, give me a rose.”

Conan could see when it clicked in KIDs brain that he was asking him to do the rose trick, KID started chuckling. “You’re an odd one, you know that?” 

Scoffing, he crossed his arms. Was a rose to much to ask for?

KIDs boisterous laughter, evened our to small giggles, which Conan could only place as adorable. “Sorry, sorry. A rose is what you wanted? But of course Tantei-Kun, you can have a rose.”

Conan watched as KID crouched down to his level, coming face to face with him. The thief’s arm was held out, and a rose appeared. A blue one. Shinichi’s smirked, recalling the hidden message behind that one. 

Snatching the rose, he turned it in his hands, the blue shade was impossible to mimic. You had to breed specific roses, in specific weather to get it the way it is. He also took notice of the way the thorns were picked off of the rose, easy for handing. Turning around abruptly, he faced away from KIDs crouched figure. Blocking KIDs sight from what he was doing, he stuck the rose in his sleeve. “Make sure the rose is easy to access from the sleeve, give yourself enough room for the fingers to make quick movements.” He heard a voice say behind him.

He blushed, “Shut up.”

Turning back around, he noticed the indigo eyes laid intently upon him. He always felt that creep up his spine, and the thumping of his heart whenever KID gave him his full attention. 

Sucking in a breath, he stuck out his arm, slipping the blue rose into existence once again. Of course it wasn’t the smoothest action ever, it could never equal KIDs, but it’s the thought that counts, right?

Flushing, he realized how idiotic this was. All he wanted to do was to cheer KID up. But he ended up embarrassing himself. 

Feeling the ache in his arm, and how silent the thief was he could only assume the worse. The thief had fled, leaving Conan to his lonesome, regretting his actions. 

Taking in a batted breath, he snuck a peek from beneath his eyelashes. What he saw, was definitely not what he was expecting. 

KID was still there. But there was a gloved hand covering his own face. It was just them Conan realized KID was blushing. Blushing. KID. Master of the pokerface. Blushing. From a simple action he did. 

It was..

Absolutely adorable.

In the end, KID snatched the rose and left off of the roof.  
.

The passing days after that heist was pure torture. Now that he has identified his newly found crush, it became more difficult to deal with. Everything around him seemed to be KID now. He’d find himself often daydreaming of the peculiar thief in clad white. He’d find himself up at night listing the good points of the thief. He’d find himself doodling little KID carnitures on anything he could get his hands on. So yes, it seemed KID is wedged his way into Shinichi's life without meaning too.

He had also discovered that he has saw Ran as just a friend, and more or less a sister figure to him. He was always an only child, so the feelings of loving someone that deeply was a mistake. Of course he loved many other people, his parents, Hakase, and a few others; but he couldn’t really put a label on his love for Rans until he had discovered the true feeling of ‘love.’

He also knew he had a lot of explaining to do if/when he came back as Shinichi, and he suddenly wasn’t in love with Ran. He knew it would hurt her to shreds, but what more could he do? 

But at the moment, he didn’t have much time to think. “Ah-re-re?~”

Megures ears perked, this was about the point in time in an investigation that Conan would chime in, andspot something that he officers wouldn’t have noticed, and the case would be solved. “What is it, Conan-Kun?” 

Conan’s hand rose, and pointed at the victims shoe. “That’s weird, don’t you think? If it was suicide, how could the blood from the gunshot on his head, travel down to his shoe? It’s odd!” 

Leaning down, Takagi murmured “Blood splotch on his shoe?” Eyes following to where the tiny hand was pointed, he saw it. A blood splotch on the sole of the victims shoe. His eyes widened significantly, “It’s true, there is blood.” 

Megure nodded, “Get a sample, quickly! We need to know whether or not it’s the victims. If it is, this would make this case a murder!”

“Ah-re-re?~ that’s odd!” The small voice chimed in.

“What is it now, Conan-Kun?” Takagi questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

“There’s a streak in the blood pool around his head!” Officers immediately reacted, rushing over to investigate. 

Being pushed to the back of the room, he smirked. It was that person after all. Now how could he lead the police to them this time?

.

That had ended pretty smoothly Conan assumed. The culprit gave themselves up after being questioned. It was somewhat of a boring case. 

Tossing his hands up behind his head he looked up at the only slightly lit up sky, it seemed the sun was going down. In the end, he had denied the drive home from the officers, and decided to walk his way back to the agency. It wasn’t that long of a walk, it would only take a half and hour at most. 

Feeling the breeze drift pass, he sighed contently, feeling at peace. Well, at most peace as he could until he heard a car stop next to him. He froze on instinct, when he heard an unfamiliar voice ring out - “Get the kid.”

He spun around just in timers catch a glimpse of the group, only for a rag to be held against his face.

Chloroform.

His eyes widened.

Mind racing, the only thing he could think of doing was to try and pry the mans hands away from his face, with quickly proved fatal, due to his child strength. His eyes widened more in realization that he was going to be kidnapped, and he didn’t even know what for.

Cursing Hakase for bringing his ball belt, glasses (leaving him with his fathers old glasses), and detective badge into repairs, he knew he had to leave a sign of his being there. Thinking quick on his feet, he dug into his pocket, pulling out and tossing his detective note book.

Vision growing blurry, he caught a glimpse of his attacked smirking, and saying something to his partner, only to pass out.

.

When Shinichi woke up, he knew something was amiss.. his head felt foggy, and his eyes felt heavy. 

Attempting to open his eyes, he groaned feeling a sharp pain spread throughout his head. Great. He had a head ache as well.

Bringing a hand up to his hand proved fatal as metal clanked. Wait, metal?

Memories coming back to him, he startled awake. Looking around quickly, he noticed that he had definitely been kidnapped. 

He was being held in a cell, with a window some feet from the ground, and as it seemed, it was day, (which he took note of), and he was handcuffed to a long pole. 

Yanking his hands, he let out a sharp hiss as the handcuffs dig into his wrists. 

They couldn’t make them a little bit looser? He was a child for God’s sake.

“You’re awake.” A deep voice sounded behind him. He jolted. Craning his neck, he saw a large man standing outside of the metal bars keeping him caged.

“Who are you?” Shinichi hissed.

The man ignored him as he opened the cell door, walking through it. 

“What do you want from me?” Shinichi spoke once again.

“Just shut up, and we won’t have any problems, little boy.” The large man said.

“Where are we, why did you take me?” He asked, whining in a childish tone.. maybe that way he would get some answers

“You’re quite a talker, boy. Boss won’t like that.” 

Boss? 

“P-Please, let me go..” The shrunken detective shook with sobs. What could he say? He had to play the part.

“No can do, boy, boss wants you for some reason.” The large man scoffed, coming to crouch down in front of Shinichi.

“L-Let me go.. I won’t tell anyone, please?” Shinichi pled, looking at the large man from underneath his glasses. At least they had the decency to leave the glasses, it seemed that they changed him into some unfamiliar clothes, though, meaning his sneakers were gone. 

The large man smirked, “Wuss aren’t ya?” 

Shinichis eyes narrowed as the man took his face in his large hands, turning it every which way to inspect it.

“I can’t see why boss would want you.”

Shinichi saw his chance as the large man leaned in closer, and headbut him in the chin.

The man fell to the floor with a grunt, holding his chin. “You brat!” 

Shinichi braced himself as the man with the short temper stood up quickly, striking Shinichi across the cheek.

The detective watched as his glasses skidded away from him due to the harsh strike. He saw how the man raised his fist again, only to be stopped by another voice, this time a girl.

“Don’t. Boss will be mad.”

The large man, with the short temper stood as he scoffed. With a smirk the man said, “I see why the boss would want you.”

With that, the large man walked away. Shinichi briefly recalled hearing the cell door skid open, and slam harshly, before passing out.

.

Shinichi was rudely awoken by a harsh kick, “Wake up.” A woman said, it must’ve been that woman from before.

He opened his eyes, only to see a bowl shoved in his face. “Eat.”

He cranes his neck up to look at the lady, not a person of much words, eh?

“Eat.” The bowl was shoved into his face once more, this time much harsher. What seemed to be oatmeal landed in his lap.

He looked up at the girl again, “I can’t really eat if I’m handcuffed.” He said simply.

The lady furrowed her brows, considering something before squatting down, and shoving a spoon full of oatmeal near his face.

Opening his mouth, the spoon went in, and he look the oatmeal. The lady took the spoon out of his mouth, and readied another spoonful.. only to get a face full of oatmeal instead.

Shinichi had spat the oatmeal at the lady, marking her in the face.

She and the bowl fell to the ground with a loud clatter. The lady hissed. He watched in amusement as the lady stood up, and bring a hand to her face, wiping the oatmeal off.

“Oh no, I’m sorry!” Shinichi apologized weakly.

She glared at him, “You mocking me?” 

Shinichi smirked, “Of course not, Miss!” 

A vein in her forehead seemed to tick, and Shinichi quickly realized that was a terrible mistake. He had no form of protecting himself, yet here he was mocking his attackers.

He didn’t brace himself for the harsh kick the lady landed against his side. He would’ve fell to the floor if not for his handcuffs. 

The lady landed another blow to his ribs, and then another, and another.. he hissed at every blow, eyes filling with tears.

The woman stopped suddenly, before simply stating, “No food for you.” And walking out the cell door.

Shinichi was left aching on the cement ground, not being able to curl up, or hold his side.. which surly, he had broken some ribs..

.

He supposed a few days passed due to the passing moons he saw occasionally through the window. 

True to the lady’s word, she didn’t feed him.. he felt.. weirdly full with that fact. He had been given water every so often, but only enough to ease his dehydration. 

His sarcasm, and delinquent behavior only caused him to get more harsh blows.

He had given up on the fact of anyone finding him when he considered the odds. He had only left a notebook for them. What hints could that give anyone of his whereabouts? Knowing his luck, someone probably found it and dismissed it to the garbage. He felt weirdly sad by the fact that he had people mourning over him. Actually, not him.. they were mourning over his persona he created. People could care less about where Kudo Shinichi was.

He felt.. odd.

Sort of in ecstasy. He didn’t quite feel tired anymore, just exhausted, and he felt full. He just felt like he.. existed. 

Silence often occupied his mind at this point.

He’d given up on attempting to escape himself. It’d often land him with being beaten again. 

The so-called “boss” never came to see him. He must’ve caught wind of Shinichi's bad behavior, and just left him for dead. Which wouldn’t be the worst choice to make. 

Shinichi spent his days either sleeping, watching the window, or making up fun scenarios in his mind.

He’d imagine Takagi, Megure, and the rest of the police force, solving a case with him. 

He’d imagine sitting on the couch at the agency, next to Ran, reading a novel.

He’d imagine laughing at the dumb jokes Kogoro came up with.

He’d imagine playing soccer in the park with the detective boys.

He’d imagine laughing at Hakase when his machines blew up, literally, in his face.

He’d imagine his mother pinching his cheek, and calling him “Shin-Chan”. 

He’d imagine sitting in his first grade class, listening to Haibaras witty remarks.

And most of all, he’d imagine KID. 

Whether it be at heists, or his random late night visits, he’d imagine them. It’s sort of kept him sane.

Speaking of KID, why was he here?..

He didn’t think he was imagining things.. he saw the way that his imaginary KID tried talking to him.

Huh. 

“Heh, hallucinatin’ KID now? I mus’ be goin’ crazy.” He laughed weakly at no one in particular.

He watched as the hallucinations’ eyes widened comically. He would’ve laughed if his ribs wouldn’t have punctured a lung every time he made a harsh breath.

This was odd though. He’d usually have his eyes closed when he’d make these scenarios. He must be desperate.

For some reason this KIDs’ eyes looked dark, not at all like the beautiful indigo eyes that sparkles with mischief. Actually, his face looked sunken in as well, and he had these ugly bags under his eyes.

Huh.

Dismissing the hallucination, he closed his eyes. It pained him to look at that desperate face. Like it was calling for Shinichi. KID could care less where he was, he was probably happily having a heist. 

Happily..

Why couldn’t Shinichi be happy?

.

.

A loud beeping brought Shinichi back to reality. 

The first thing Shinichi noticed was that he felt.. alive again. It was confusing. Why was there a beeping?

The second thing Shinichi noticed was the smell. It didn’t smell or rotten food anymore. Odd. Did his attackers move him?

The third think Shinichi quickly noticed was that the had full range of his hands. He could move them.

Cracking his eyes open, he was confused. He was in a different room.. and it seemed that he had full range of it?

Was he rescued? It didn’t quite smell like a hospital that he remembered. It smelled of.. lavender?

He startled up, coming fully into reality instead of bordering consciousness and unconsciousness. He sat up in a haste only to wince.

Something was blocking him from getting up. Panicking he looked around, spotting a boy. 

A boy was laying with his head in his arms sleeping on the blanket that Shinichi was tucked into. 

The harsh pull of the blanket from beneath the boy must’ve jostled him awake.

Shinichi panicked as the boy sat up, rubbing his eyes. Was the boy going to hurt him?

“You’re awake..” 

Shinichi recalled the first words of his attackers when they brought him in the cell. 

Heart racing, he shied away into the corner of the bed away from the boy. 

He saw the boys face morph into sadness. Why would he be sad? “Don’t worry, I’m not a threat. You’re safe here.” The boy said in understanding.

Safe? 

“Where-“ Shinichi coughed, he must be dehydrated, but he continued on. “Where are we..?” He spoke softly.

“We’re In Ekoda, in my house.” 

“H-How did I get out of there?” Shinichi questioned, fishing for answers.

“I knocked them out, and brought you here.”

Knocked them out? He doesn’t remember that. The last thing he remembered is.. a hallucination of KID.

Wait, KID?

Shinichis eyes widened as he scanned the boy in front of him. Indigo eyes, messy hair, dimples that would make themselves prominent if the boy smiled.

Too good to be true, it could just be a coincidence.. Shinichi thought.

Or at least what he thought when his eyes traveled lower and he saw the boy wearing a familiar white suit. How did he not see before?

Scanning the room he found an astray top hat, and monocle sprawled out on the floor.

His eyes met the boys again.

With the softest voice he could manage, he whimpered out, “K-KID?”

He saw as the boy hesitantly smiled, and said, “Yes, Tantei-Kun?”

Shinichis eyes widened as his lip quivered. He saw KID start, “Oh no, don’t cry-“ 

Before Kid could finish, Shinichi broke down.

He was finally saved

.

“KID?” Shinichi spoke after a while.

He heard the male hum.

“How did you find me?”

The thief visibly paused. “Well, my dear Tantei-Kun.. it all started when I found a notebook laying on the pavement. Me, being the curious person I am, opened it. Only to find terrible scratches of handwriting of clues to cases, you really need to improve your handwriting..” Shinichi muttered a, ‘oi.’

KID chuckled, “Anyways, I began looking through that terribly messy notebook of yours, and knew something was up. So I went to the last page you wrote in, only to find it from the previous day. I went to the police station and handed one of your close friends, that one tan officer, your notebook, only for him to tell me that it was yours.” KID paused. “Knowing that, I definitely knew something was up.. I went to the agency where you live for your wife to tell me that you had been gone.”

KIDs face morphed into a frown. “I set up a heist in a haste to see if you’d come out, only for you to not show up.”

“I spent days, weeks, and even a month looking for you, Tantei-Kun.. I finally got some evidence to where you were and immediately went to where they kept you.. and-“ KID cleared his throat as it began shaking. “-and, I found you there.. on the um, on the verge of.. you know..” KID continued, “I brought you here without a second thought.”

Hands covered Shinichis face, pulling him away from the pillow he had stuffed his face in, it smelled weirdly of KID, he liked it. The gesture made him come face to face with the thief. 

There were dark bags under those indigo eyes that Shinichi grew so fond of, and his eyes seemed sunken in just a sit as if he had no sleep. His mouth was in a frown, and he seemed pale. 

“You terrified me, Tantei-Kun..” KID spoke softly, bringing the pads of his thumbs to wipe the stray tears that fell from Shinichis eyes.

“I-“ Shinichi became very hyperaware of how close they were in proximity. His heart thumped in his ears, and he could only hope that KID didn’t hear it. He also hoped that KID wouldn’t notice the blush creeping its way across his face. “I’m sorry.” He said simply, voice shaking.

KID smiled a bit, making the dimples he had prominent. “You don’t need to be sorry for anything, Tantei-Kun. I’m just glad you’re back alive.”

Shinichi blushed, oh only if KID knew what he was doing to his heart right now. Shinichi coughed, and looked away awkwardly. “How.. How long was I gone?”

“About a month and a half. You were asleep for a few days as well, I hooked you up to an IV that I not to long ago took out. ”

Shinichis brows furrowed, “D-Does everyone know I’m back?”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw KID shake his head, “No, you needed time to recover before I brought you back to them.”

“How many injuries do I have?”

“A ton. You have a few broken rips, a sprained wrist, and tons of bruises.”

Shinichi nodded understandingly. “Did you um.. catch them?”

He saw KID smirk, “I did.”

He turned his full attention to KID, “What did you do to them?” He asked accusingly.

KID shrugged, “Not much.” 

Shinichis glared.

“Okay, okay.. I may have.. given them a new look?”

Shinichi raised an eyebrow.

“And.. made them fully regret their decisions?”

The shrunken detective sighed. “Of course you did.” Just like that they were in their old banter.

KID pouted childishly, “But they took my Tantei-Kun, I couldn’t let them get away with it!”

Shinichis heart sped, “your tantei-kun?” 

He watched as KIDs eyes widened in recognition of what he said. And Shinichi would swear to this day he saw KID blush, before poofing away.

“Hey!” 

.

KID returned not to long later sporting a classy apron, holding some, what smelled to be, soup. 

“That for me? How kind.” Shinichi teased. 

He saw KID huff before setting down the clatter that held the bowl near him. “Kind indeed, eat up.”

Shinichi glanced at the bowl hesitantly. KID scoffed, “After all I’ve done for you, you think that I’d poison you now?” Shinichi shrugged guiltily. “You’re frustrating.” KID stated as he picked up the spoon, dipped it in the soup, and brought it to his mouth. “See? Not poisoned.”

The detective smirked, “You could’ve built up an immunity to it.”

KID huffed, as he set the spoon back into the bowl, “This isn’t Princess Bride. Eat.” 

Shinichi stared at the spoon in wonder, this would be considered an indirect kiss.. right?

“Oh my god, do you want a different spoon now?”

Shinichi glanced up at KID before taking a spoon full of soup into his mouth. “Mm” he moaned, “This tastes great.” He tried to ignore the thumping in his heart, and the voice in the back of his head that told him he just had an indirect kiss with KID, and also had the chance to get saliva samples. He took another spoonful.

The detective looked at KID seeing a faint dust of pink cross his cheeks. “No ones ever complimented my cooking before.” He stated with a smirk.

Shinichi took another spoonful, “Don’t get used to it, I’m absolutely starving. Anything tastes good.”

KID chuckled, “That’s true, yet here you are downing it like a pig.” 

A napkin was thrown at his face, he took it, wiping his mouth. 

.

Getting to the end of the bowl wasn’t that hard, the soup tasted spectacular, and he was famished. 

Shinichi looked up at the thief, “Is that how you really look?” He already knew the answer, but confirmation would be helpful.

He saw KID tense for a moment, “What would you do if it is?”

Tell you how absolutely gorgeous you are.. Shinichi thought. “Not much I can do.” He said simply.

He saw KIDs eyebrow raise, he continued, “I may forget the guys face who saved me from an inevitable death, twice, by the time I get to the police station,” he shrugged. It was all worth it when he saw KID grin.

“Really?” KID asked, bouncing like a child on Christmas Day. Adorable Shinichi supplied in his mind.

Shinichi sighed, “Obviously. Just don’t do anything illegal in front of me, and we can make it happen.” 

KIDs grin only widened. 

“So what’s your name?” Shinichi questioned. 

The thief froze, “You know I can’t tell you that, Tantei-Kun.”

“I know. Yet, it would be super helpful to call you that instead of calling you by your personas name, when I’m trying not to turn you into the police. Calling you ‘KID’ only makes me want to. It feels like I’m talking to the thief that I could easily get my hands on, and not the person behind the mask who has done nothing to deserve jail time.”

KID seemed to think for a moment, “Kaito.”

“Hm?” Shinichi hummed. 

“My name. It’s Kaito. I would have rather met you under different circumstances, yet here we are.”

Kaito, hm, he finally had the boys name whom he would make his. 

He decided long long ago that no matter what, he would make this adorable man his own. 

“A last name would be nice, but it’s the best I can do, I suppose.” He sighed, “Kudo Shinichi.” He introduced, holding a hand out.

Kaito grinned, taking Shinichis hand in his own, shaking it firmly, “Nice to meet you, Shinichi!” 

“Nice to meet you, Kaito.”

. 

.

Shinichi stumbled down the stairs, holding the hand rail. 

He hadn’t been allowed out of Kaitos room because of his obvious injuries, but he had been bored.. and frankly, he wanted to see Kaito.

“Tantei-Kun, What are you doing out of bed? You’re going to fall!” He only made it half way down the steps when Kaito swooped him up in a fluid motion. 

I wanted to see you.. “I was bored.” 

Kaito huffed as his hands tightened around the detectives small body. Shinichi tried to ignore the thumping of his erratic heart from their close proximity.

“Are you okay walking? I mean.. you were pretty beaten up..” Shinichi saw Kaitos worries eyes trail down his body as he was placed down on the ground away from the stairs.

“Yes, I am perfectly fine. Just a small limp.” Kaito eyed him, scanning him to see if he was telling the truth. “I’m fine.” He repeated.

The thief nodded hesitantly, and walked to the kitchen just a few steps away. 

“Whatcya doin?” Shinichi hummed, limping not to far behind him.

“Well, I was making us some dinner. Curry sound fine?” 

Shinichi tried not to drool, it’s been forever since he’s had curry. “Sounds amazing.” He all but moaned.

Kaito clapped his hands, and grinned down at him. “Great! Because it’s done.”

Shinichi watched as the thief pulled a pit of curry and rice out of the oven, and quickly made two plates. The thief set the plates on the table, and without warning scooped Shinichi up and sat him in a chair.

“Hey, I could’ve gotten myself up.” Shinichi groaned.

Kaito smirked, “Didn’t want to risk it.”

“You’re a nuisance.”

Kaito just chuckled.

“Okay, eat!” Kaito chirped, a bit too cheerfully.

Shinichis brows furrowed a bit. “Did you do something to the food?”

The thief grinned, “Nopee!”

“I don’t believe you..”

“Aw, c’mon..” Kaito pouted. Shinichi was tempted to leap over the table and squish his cheeks. 

“Then why’re you so-“ He couldn’t quite place the word. Cute? Happy? Giddy? Ridiculous? “That..” he gestured to Kaitos face where there was a knowing smirk.

“No reason!” Kaito quickly grabbed Shinichis spoon and thrusted it towards his mouth. “Open.” He comanded. Shinichi automatically opened his mouth (like the bottom he is..) and in went the spoon.

His eyes widened.

..

“It’s good.” 

Kaito grinned, “I’m glad, I learned how to make it just for you, Tantei-Kun!” 

Shinichi blushed. Just for him? No one else? Is that why he was so happy earlier? “Cute..” he murmured.

“What?” The thief tilted his head, taking a bite of his food.

Shinichi flushed more if he could. “Nothing!” Kaito simply blinked at him.

“Okay.”

.

They finished their food with a one sided conversation consisting of Kaito, and Shinichis witty remarks thrown in once in a while.

“Do you wanna go back to my room so you can rest?”

“No.” Shinichi spoke, a bit too quick for his liking.

“Mm..” Kaito tapped his chin “Would you like to watch a movie with me?” Shinichi nodded a bit too eagerly. “Okay!”

They maneuvered their way to the couch, and carelessly plopped down. Shinichi, being very self conscious of the space between them, sat at the far end of the couch.. and if Kaito noticed, he didn’t mention it.

“Ne, Tantei-Kun, What do you wanna watch?”

Shinichi hummed in a thinking manor. “I suppose anything you pick will be fine.”

Kaito grinned, “Horror it is, then!”

The detective rolled his eyes, how cheesy.

“If you get too scared you can hold my hand!~” The thief quickly added with a wink. Shinichi found himself looking away flustered.

“Idiot. Like I’d ever do that.” The magician simply chuckled. 

.

Shinichi, being the trooper he is, wasn’t scared of the movie. Internally he criticized it ‘blood can’t splatter that way.’ ‘why did she turn? The murderer is clearly over there.’ ‘Those screams are forced.’ ‘Tha-Thats ketchup!’

Though.. the thief wasn’t doing too good. “AHH FUCK!-“ the thief yelped, clutching the pillow to his face hiding. Shinichi looked towards the TV.

Ah.. she was just chopped in half. Neat. Ew.. is that spaghetti for the organs?

“We can change it-“ Shinichi began to suggest before he was interrupted.

“No.”

The detective sighed, “And why not? You’re terrified.”

“B-But..”

“No buts. If you don’t tell me, we’re changing it.” Shinichi activated his mother mode.

The thief pouted, “I-“ Shinichi raised an eyebrow. “You only pay attention to.. murder, so-“ Kaito looked away shyly.

Oh.

O-Oh..

Kaito put on a horror movie to keep Shinichis attention, ignoring the fact that he was terrified of it. The way he spat the word ‘murder’ simply proved it more.

Ignoring the raging blush taking over his face, she scooted closer to Kaito, enough that they were almost touching thighs. “Fine, we can continue watching.. this.” He tried to put aside the fact that this movie was simply terrible, and continued talking. “But I’m sitting here.”

Kaito blinked at him before grinning. “Okay!”

They continued watching the movie, criticizing the movie out loud for Kaito to hear. The thief chuckled at his accusations. 

“That guy is totally leaving his finger prints all over the hou- oh. He just murdered him.”

“I swear, that blood is ketchup.. that consistency, the color..”

“Why aren’t those stairs creaking if it’s a 200 year old house? Lies I tell you.. lies.”

“Damn. He really killing everyone, I know I’m a detective and all but.. ya-hoo murderer guy, ya-hoo.”

Shinichi stared wide eyed at the end credits scene taking in the previous scene of he movie. Shinichi had a mini flashback to the middle of the film when Kaito breiefly told him that the murderer was totally the protagonists ex boyfriend. “Oh crapppp, it really was him. You were right. I wonder why he-“ 

Shinichi turned to Kaito, only to see Kaito looking at him. “Huh?” He asked dumbly. He nearly blushed when he realized the way they cuddled together during the movie. Shinichis head resting against Kaito’s arm, and Kaito’s arm wrapped protectively around him. How had he not noticed?

The detective instinctively leaned away, only to be held in place by the magician. “Shinichi..” The boy murmured softly.

Shinichi swallowed deeply. Why was Kaito looking at him like that? Why did he say his name like that? Why does he have to keep playing with his heart strings like that?

“Y-Yes?”

Kaito leaned in, peering at Shinichis face. “I’m sorry..”

Shinichi couldn’t seem to look away from Kaito’s lips. They were there, so close, and plump, “Sorry for what?” He asked blankly.

“This.” Kaito leaned in fully, and their lips connected. 

Shinichi gasped and Kaito, being the suave man he is took this opportunity to let his tongue intrude. 

Shinichi felt his face burning. He was kissing- no, Kaito was kissing.. Shinichi? It felt.. amazing?

The detective leaned in hungrily, and they deepened the kiss even more, if possible. Their lips slid against each other, and it felt as if a piece of them was restored. 

Shinichi leaned away to catch his breath, “W-What was that about?” 

He watched the way Kaito pulled back, wiping the string of saliva that managed to escape. He gulped. “I like you, Shinichi.”

Shinichis heart skipped beats, “W-What?”

“I like you.” The magician repeated, blushing fully this time. Shinichi went silent, and Kaito seemed to take this as a rejection, and looked away.

“I-I’m sorry.” The thief mumbled. 

Shinichi quickly realized, and panicked. “N-No, no! I didn’t mean it like that. I l-like you too!”

Kaito turned to him, eyes lighting up. “You do? You aren’t messing with me, trying to get me arrested or something?” Shinichi opened his mouth to respond when Kaito gasped briefly interrupted him again, “You’re trying to get into my pants, aren’t you?!”

Shinichis eyes widened. “What? No, no, no, no! I really do.. like.. you. I’m not trying to get you arrested, and I’m not messing with you..” the detectives face lit up red “and I’m not trying to get in your p-pants..” 

It went silent.

Then Shinichi was pulled into a tight hug, by an over enthusiastic Kaito. “I like Shinichi! Shinichi likes me! I like Shinichi! Shinichi likes me!” Kaito all but squealed.

Shinichi smiled softly at the adorable man. Oh right, man. 

“I’m.. still shrunk though.”

Kaito pulled away, only to match onto Shinichis shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. “If you aren’t comfortable with getting into a relationship right now, I understand.. I will wait for you Shinichi.”

The shrunken boy felt his heart soar for this boy who he could now officially call his. He smiled softly, “Thank you, Kaito.. and I don’t doubt you will for a second.”

Without thinking be quickly added, “Now you’ll always be there to save me.”

.

.

It was only 6 months later that the organization was taken down, and Shinichi was able to turn back into his older, and much taller self. He and Kaito quickly entered their relationship, and made it official. Oh how he adored this boy.

Love. What a strange concept.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments!


End file.
